She Is And Always Has Been
by ellibells
Summary: RE-WRITTEN. Set in episode 2x25 of Gossip Girl following the Constance and St Jude's high school graduation when Chuck runs to Europe – the build up of his return to Blair.    "What am I doing? I love her. I love her… I love her". Fluffy, happy ending :D
1. The Butterflies

Title: _**She is…**_

Chapter 1: **The Butterflies**

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Set in episode 2x25 of Gossip Girl following the Constance and St Jude's high school graduation when Chuck runs to Europe – the build up of his return to Blair.

"_What am I doing? I love her. I love her… I love her"_

A/N: So WAS my first ever story on FF…I hope its ok, would love you to review it after reading and constructive criticism would be good! …I have re-written parts as I thought it had potential and I love the story line, so tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

Chuck Bass was in Germany (his second stop in Europe), he had done what he does best, he had run away from his fears and the person he loved. He did the only thing he knew how; he drank his problems away at a bar where no one knew his name. Usually he would use whores to aid his self-destruction, but this time was very different. Chuck Bass had been loved by the only woman he had ever loved and endless night of pointless sex with whores wasn't going to fix the hole in his heart. For once, he didn't have all the answers; he was holding someone's heart on his sleeve and he was scared shitless, scared of love and scared of himself.

Chuck approached the hotel bar and slumped his body on the nearest bar stool.

"Scotch. Now", Chuck uttered in the direction of the bar tender.

The bar tender didn't need to be told twice and got on with the task of fixing the drink.

Chuck immediately took the glass of golden liquid from the man's hand and tossed the bar man a large bill with his other hand, the man just nodded in response and turned away.

As Chuck finished his last sip of the liquid, an unfamiliar voice started next to him.

"You look like you could use another drink, bad day?"

Chuck didn't respond to the German accent but just ignored it hoping that it would go away.

The next thing he knew, there was a tall, blonde haired lady perched on one of the stools near him. She was dressed in a knee-length satin dress with matching black accessories. She looked most likely in her late thirties, early forties Chuck thought as he glanced at her and then turned away to attend to the new drink that has been placed in front of him.

"Oh...worse than a bad day huh? What is he or she called?"

Chuck turned his body slightly to face the stranger sat two stools away from him; she gave him a small smile and took a sip of her drink.

Chuck just rolled his eyes and stared blankly into the glass in this hand.

"And why would I talk to you. You don't even know me", Chuck scoffed and continued to sip his drink.

"Exactly my point, I don't know you so I can't judge", with a shrug she raised both eyebrows and glances at Chuck slumped on the bar.

There was a short silence but then it was broken by Chuck.

"She…she loves me..." Chuck uttered quietly.

The lady tilted her head a little to look at Chuck again.

"And this is bad because?" she questioned him with a frown.

Chuck thought about the question for a while before deciding that talking to this stranger wouldn't harm him, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, it seemed apparent that tonight they were both drowning their sorrows so why do it alone.

Just as Chuck was about to speak, he was interrupted.

"Do you love her?" the woman had a look of curiosity as she looked at Chuck and then back to her drink.

Chuck slowly parted his lips and began to speak.

"I-I can't make her happy", he stuttered slightly, not making any eye contact; he looked ashamed as his attentions remained on the glass.

She looked confused by his answer and continued to challenge his response.

"Have you ever tried to make her happy?"

Chuck didn't respond so the woman continued her questions.

"How would you know if you've never tried?"

Chuck is slightly surprised at her response but thought about what had just been said. He had never truly given himself a chance to make her happy, that was true. He loved her and she loved him but he couldn't tell her because he thought he couldn't make he happy but the more he thought about it, the more he realised, he had never given their love a chance to work.

"_What am I doing? I love her. I love her… I love her"._

And that's when he felt Blair, fluttering, the butterflies where still there, they had never left; Chuck had just pushed them to the back of his mind. She had caught up with him; he couldn't escape her, the butterflies. She is the butterflies.

"Shit!" Chuck mumbled above a whisper as he started to straighten up his posture on his stool.

"What the hell am I doing? I love her …" Chuck trailed off.

The woman quickly looked up to sees Chuck sat up straight with a look of realisation on his face, she just grinned and shook her head.

"Well that took you long enough", she pronounced with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Go sober up and then go get your girl", she said as she gave Chuck a genuine smile and nodded her head at him as if to say 'it was my pleasure'.

That's when Chuck stood up and from his previous position on the stool, neatened his suit and proceeded towards the elevator. Just before he entered the elevator, he turned his attention to the woman still sat at the bar. She felt his eyes on her and turned to face him with a smile.

Chuck gave the stranger a nod and mouthed 'thank you' before entering the elevator and proceeding to his suite.

He didn't know her name but she had just taken away his fear, Chuck just smirked and shook his head in disbelief as the elevator began to move.

xoxo

When the elevator arrived at hi suite, he stood in the doorway for a few moments before walking towards the master bedroom. He opened the bedrooms double doors and walked over to the king-sized bed and carefully sat down on the end of it.

Chuck dipped his head into his hands and took a deep breath while he got his thoughts together, the next thing he did was retrieve his phone from his suit pocket and dial the number he needed, he put the phone to his left ear and waited for someone to pick up. After three rings, someone on the other end picked up.

"_Mr Bass, how can I help you this evening?" _the voice on the other end asked politely.

"I need you to do a few things for me, they're urgent", Chuck stated in a serious tone.

"_Go ahead"_

"I need a flight to Paris tomorrow, as early as possible. I need a limo and I need some gifts arranging and picking up from Italy and Berlin before I return to New York", Chuck instructed to the man on the other end of the phone before hanging up.

…

A/N: This is a 4 chapter story so if you are liking it so far, carry on, drop a review for good times…if not, it makes me sad :( Thanks chums!


	2. Everything I need

Title: _**She is…**_

Chapter 2: **Everything I need**

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Set in episode 2x25 of Gossip Girl following the Constance and St Jude's high school graduation when Chuck runs to Europe – the build up of his return to Blair.

"_What am I doing? I love her. I love her… I love her"_

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Also little note about this chapter, it's not just Chuck's point of view here, I thought I'd mix it up and put some Blair in too, so hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl this is merely a fictional story :)

* * *

The next morning when Chuck woke up, he looked like crap and felt just as bad. The Sun was beaming through the cracks in the curtain and he was laid on the bed still fully dressed. The first thing he did was look at his phone. He reached over to the night stand next to the bed and picked it up. It was 7.30am and he had a long day ahead.

"Let's do this", Chuck said positively as he stretched his aching limbs and started to get out of bed.

He walked into the large en-suite and walked over to the basin. He placed his hands on the counter and leaned his weight onto his hands while he looked himself over in the mirror.

"_Wh__y did I do that to her? I never should have left, gossip girl was right, I am a coward, I need to fix this. She needs me, I need her, she is everything I need. I will not be weak anymore. I'm Chuck Bass!" _

After some long thought Chuck approached the shower and turned the water on.

He stripped all of his clothes and stepped into the spacious shower, immediately the warm water hit him, it was like sharp knives cutting at him. He hissed at the sensation but as his body got used to it, so he started to clean himself, getting rid of the old Chuck Bass, the coward.

By 9am he was down in the hotel lobby waiting for his limo. He had dressed in a black pin-stripe Gucci suit with a light purple shirt, accompanied by a dark purple tie and a pair of black Bottegas.

"Mr Bass, your limo is outside", the gentleman at the front desk announced with a smile.

"Thank you", Chuck said with a nod as he paced towards the entrance of the hotel where his limo was waiting.

"Centre of Berlin", Chucked stated to the driver who was holding the limo door open.

The driver nodded to show he had understood and then shut the door after Chuck.

It was going to be a long few days before he got back to New York and he had a lot to do and think about.

For starters he needed to collect a number of gifts for Blair that included her favourite Falke stocking from Germany and her favourite macaroons from Pierre Hermé's in Paris and the next thing he had to do was think of a way to tell Blair he loved her. Truthfully, he felt like a scared little boy, if he told her how he felt, that meant he would be vulnerable and he had never let anyone see him that way, not even his father. Although Blair had seen him upset after his father died, this vulnerability was all new, he couldn't just dip his toe to test the water, he had to dive in head first if he wanted to be with her. And that's one thing he knew for definite; he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

xoxo

It had been five days since Chuck had left for Europe after failing to tell Blair he loved her at the graduation party. She was distraught, she couldn't sleep, she didn't want to eat and she felt empty and she had nothing left to give. It was a Saturday and Blair Waldorf had been at home watching Hepburn movies since early morning as she couldn't sleep. It was now three o'clock and she was still in bed when she heard the elevator door.

"Blair! Blair, are you home", Serena shouted from the living room.

Blair wasn't in the mood for one of Serena's lectures but she had nothing better to do, so Blair got out of the comfort of her bed, slipped her slippers on and started to descend down the staircase to find Serena at the bottom looking very worried.

"What is it now? I was relaxing until you rudely interrupted me", Blair stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"B, you have to snap out of it, you can't act like this, it's not healthy staying in all day, you need to get out, get over Chuck", Serena demanded.

"I don't know what you think you're talking about. I am over it. I am over him", Blair threw back with a stern tone as she walked down the rest of the stairs and placed herself on the sofa in the living room.

Blair wasn't impressed by the rude interruption or by the accusation that had just been thrown at her. She just sat and waited for Serena's next move.

Serena moved across the room until she was sitting directly in front of Blair on the coffee table.

She looked at Blair with eyebrows raised, head tilted and the look on her face that said I-know-you're-lying-I-can-read-you-like-a-book.

"What! Don't look at me like that", she snapped.

"B, he doesn't deserve your love. You need to start living again, it's been five days and you've done nothing but sleep and watch Audrey, I know you're hurting but…", Serena shot back with her concerned face again before Blair interrupted her this time.

"I-I-I'm exhausted! All the time, when I'm not sleeping or watching movies I'm in tears…I-I love him and I know he loves me too, why won't he tell me he loves me?" Blair breaks down in deep sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Serena grabbed Blair and held her in a tight hug, rocking her a little to sooth her.

"Oh Blair, he's a coward", Serena could feel the pool of tears wetting her top as she held her best friend.

"Shh…I'm here", she soothed.

After a few moments Blair got herself together and pulled free of her best friends hug. Her eyes were all puffy and red from the amount of crying she has just done. Just as Blair was about to say something Serena interrupted yet again.

"Two words, retail therapy", she announced with a comforting smile on her face.

After a few sniffles, Blair whipped her eyes, "Yes, you're right. Shopping is the only way", Blair said quietly followed by an unconvincing smile.

"Ok good, now you go get dressed and I will book us somewhere for lunch because you look like you haven't eaten in hours and I will call the limo", Serena assured.

Blair's only response was a small nod and then she started towards the staircase before going to her room to get dressed.

xoxo

Chuck had been in Germany since Friday afternoon and he was now on his way to the airport from picking up some gifts for Blair from Berlin. He had a flight to Paris scheduled at noon and that meant a long flight for him to think about what he needed to do.

"Mr Bass, we have arrived at the airport", Bruno the driver notified Chuck as he opened the limo door for him to get out.

"Thank you, and my ticket?" Chuck questioned as he got out from the vehicle.

"Waiting for you at the check-in desk as requested Mr Bass", Bruno assured before closing the limo door and returning to the driver's door. He received a quick nod from Chuck and then drove away.

After Chuck had successfully checked in, he had made his way through the airport to departures where he boarded the plane, first class of course.

He was now seated and had an eight hour flight to think about what he needed to do in order to get Blair back.

Chuck loved Blair, he had loved her since he could remember, since they were children, although he hadn't realised what the feeling was until the night at Victrola. The butterflies wouldn't go away and from then on he knew he needed Blair Waldorf, she was everything he needed and more. She had accepted him as himself and he had done the same for her but he didn't know how to handle all these new feelings, so he bottled them up and ran.

Chuck did a lot of thinking about his relationship with Blair and how he realised he was in love with her, but also about how he had never felt so attached to someone.

"_All this talk about how you have to be with Nate or the world will end, face__ it, it's over"_

"_You sound like a jealous boyfriend"_

"_Yeah right. You wish"_

"_No, you wish!"_

"_Please! You forget who you're talking to"_

"_So do you…do you…like me?"_

"_Define like?"_

"_You have got to be kidding, I do not believe this!"_

"_How do you think I feel, I haven't slept, I feel sick, like there is something in my stomach…fluttering"_

"_Butterflies?"_

Chuck smiled at the thought of him and Blair as he drifted off to sleep to their memories.

"_This is pretty much the worst birthday ever"_

"_Maybe it could be salvaged"_

"_Is that our sex tape?"_

"_It's the Erickson Beamon necklace…no I couldn't"_

"_Yes, you can"_

"_Something this beautiful deserves to been seen on someone worthy of its beauty…I really am sorry…"_

xoxo

Serena and Blair had been out shopping all afternoon; they had been to Gucci, Tiffany's, Barney's, Henri Bendel, you name it, they shopped in it. They had enjoyed lunch at the Russian tea room and then continued to shop a bit more. When they finally decided to call it a day, they headed back to the Waldorf household and had a girl's night in with some more Audrey Hepburn movies as requested by Blair and a bottle of wine, requested by Serena.

They were now cuddled up in Blair's bed in their pyjamas watching Breakfast at Tiffany's with a glass of wine each and some popcorn.

"I'm so proud of you B", Serena complemented with a smile.

"Thanks S; you were right, I'm not going to let Chuck Bass beat me. Blair Waldorf always wins and tomorrow is a new day and I know that in time it will get easier but for now I'm happy where I am, snuggled up watching Audrey", Blair explained as she rests her head on Serena's shoulder.

"You go sister! That's the Blair I like to see, fighting talk!" Blair just giggled and leaned back into her pillow.

That night Blair and Serena finally settled down to go to sleep but Blair just laid there and thought of him.

She thought of the time he admitted his feelings for her at her seventeenth birthday and the first time she realised she loved Chuck Bass. He lingered in her heart and mind wherever she went and she couldn't compress the butterflies that fluttered every time she thought of him, she felt like a love sick puppy, but she was a love sick Blair Waldorf.

On the outside no one would even assume she was hurting but on the inside she was empty. Numb. How could just one person make another feel so isolated?

She wasn't strong enough and gossip girl was right about all of them; Chuck was a coward for running but Blair was weak for letting him get away, if only she would have stopped him…

Blair's thought trailed off until she realised she had been crying silently.

"I need you…" She whispered to herself before she cried herself to sleep hoping Chuck was thinking about her just as much as she was thinking about him.

…

A/N: I hope that was ok… Reviews are good :) I love reviews! Yeah! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Inevitable

Title: _**She is…**_

Chapter 3: **The Inevitable**

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Set in episode 2x25 of Gossip Girl following the Constance and St Jude's high school graduation when Chuck runs to Europe – the build up of his return to Blair.

"_What am I doing? I love her. I love her… I love her"_

A/N: Again…I have re-written this story so parts are better. This Chapter is really just for Blair and what's going on with her since Chuck left, I felt both needed there own chapter so you could see both sides of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, Blair and Serena had spent the morning being pampered from head to toe courtesy of Lily who insisted on treating the girls to a spa day at the palace. It took Blair's mind of Chuck for a while but then something would come along and remind her of him. It had been six days since she had seen him yet it felt like an eternity.

Blair put a front on for Serena but when she was alone it was a different story. She tried to tell herself that it would get easier and that's what she told everyone else but that was very far from the truth. She was unable to keep food down and when she didn't keep herself busy, she would be crying or thinking about him. She felt pathetic; she was Blair Waldorf for god sake, Queen B.

Nate had started his internship that summer, he was busy but when Serena came to see him about Blair he became increasingly worried, so he decided to take it upon himself to visit Blair to make sure she was coping.

As Nate stepped out of the elevator he was met by Dorota who was doing her usual thing of cleaning and laundry.

"Mr Nate, Miss Blair busy right now", Dorota explained as she stood in front on the young man.

"Doing what? Is she in her room?" Nate questioned.

"Miss Blair not good, I worry but she say she want privacy", Dorota shrugged with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll go and see if she's ok, thank you Dorota", Nate nodded and then walked to the stair and up to Blair's room.

Dorota also nodded and shuffled away to carry on with her tasks.

As Nate approached Blair's room he heard water running, in Blair's case, he knew too well that that could be one of two things.

"Blair, can I come", he asked with a small knock on her bedroom door.

There was no answer so he opened the door carefully not to make any noise, as he entered he found the room empty, Blair's bag was on the bed and he saw the bathroom light through the cracks of the doorframe. His movements where slow as he walked towards the bathroom door.

He gave it a small knock before he heard Blair on the other side of the door.

"Dorota, I told you to leave me be", Blair shouted from the other side of the door.

Just then Nate knew what she was doing in the bathroom; he couldn't wait any longer so he opened the door cautiously to find Blair sat on the floor with her head dipped over the toilet.

"Oh my god Blair… STOP!" Nate pleaded as he saw Blair being sick into the porcelain bowl.

"Nate. It isn't what it looks like…I-I", Blair lied, getting up from the floor.

"Do not lie to me Blair, what has gotten into you…I thought you were past all of this?" he said to Blair angrily yet with slight sympathy in his voice.

Blair had been caught red handed and she was in no position to carry on her lies. She was fed up of putting a strong front on for everyone else when she felt like shit. So privately she did what helped her feel in control, although she knew it was wrong, she couldn't carry on with feeling like she had no control.

They were now in the bedroom and Blair couldn't speak; instead she dropped her head in shame and slowly slid down the wall she was currently leaning against. Now in a ball in the corner of her room, she started crying, that was the only thing she could do, she was lost, she wasn't coping at all, she was dying inside.

Nate didn't know how to react, he expected his friend to fight back. He had never seen Blair like this, even when they were children, she would always stand up for herself and didn't take any crap from anyone. But now she was on the floor in a pool of tears. Finally when he caught up, Nate sprung towards Blair on the floor and embraced his ex-girlfriend in his arms.

That's when Nate honestly understood how in love Blair was with his best friend; she was love sick. He hadn't even seen Blair like this when they were a couple, she had never let her guard down for him and he was only just realising this now. When they broke up, Blair didn't let it get her down, they were never really meant to be and Nate finally understood now.

There was a long silence except for intervals of sniffles and sobs from Blair. Nate took his time with her, he didn't want to rush her so he just let her get all of it out and cry. When Blair's sobs finally subsided, she looked up to her friend who was looking at her with sympathy written all over his face. But the thing was, she didn't mind, she had had enough of Serena's tough love and she just needed someone to let her be.

"I can't imagine how your feeling B, but I'm sure he'll come back, you know Chuck… he always takes the easy route but he always comes back", Nate offered.

Blair finally plucked up enough energy to speak.

"That's what I'm afraid of, I know him too well…what if he does something stupid Nate, I couldn't bare it…" she trailed off as her tears started again.

"Chuck, he loves you, but he's just…scared. This is all new to him", Nate reassured his friend who was still clung to him in a big bear hug.

"But why didn't he tell me…I waited so long and nothing has ever hurt like this, why is it so painful?" Blair wanted all the answers but Nate didn't have them all.

"I don't know exactly why it hurts but I can guess it's because you're in love with the motherchucker, although it pains me to say it…you're kinda perfect for each other…" he couldn't help but be honest, it was true and everyone had seen it for so long.

A small smile crept onto Blair's face because she knew it was true to. So she just said the only things she could…

"We're inevitable…we're Chuck and Blair…Blair and Chuck…"

"I can't tell you what to do, mainly because you're Queen B and you wouldn't listen to me anyway but if I were you…well, I'd wait for him to come to you. I've known him all my life and if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that he is madly in love with you and he's just afraid to let his guard down".

"He hates me though… I-I slept with his uncle and broke his trust", she shrugged and Nate released her from his arms, she just rested her head on his shoulder.

"He's not mad at you for that, he's mad at himself for letting it happen. I think he feels that if he had told you earlier how he felt, you wouldn't have even gone down that road, he's blaming himself".

"You think?" Blair asked with hope in her voice.

Nate just nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I need him Nate…"

Blair thought about what Nate had just said and maybe he was right, so she would try and wait, it wasn't as if she had any other options than cry all day and she had certainly done enough of that for now. And if he truly loved her, he would come back to her.

Although nothing compensated from being away from Chuck, she had the crowing of Jenny tomorrow and that meant some good old quality Queen B take down for all times sake.

That night after Nate finally left after Blair assuring him she would be fine, she sent Dorota out to get chocolate and ice-cream so they could spend the evening watching rom-coms like they used to when Blair was little. She felt safe with Dorota; she was like a big sister who never let her down, with the perks of her doing whatever Blair wanted whenever she wanted.

xoxo

Chuck had spent the day in Paris picking up final gifts for Blair and preparing how he was going to apologize to Blair for leaving and finally say the three words, eight letters Blair had longed for.

Chuck was terrified. Terrified that she wouldn't forgive him. Terrified of his feelings. He had never had to confront these feeling, ever. He had been rejected by his father his entire life and if the only woman he ever loved did the same, he wouldn't be able to live. Just thinking about the possibility scared the shit out of him.

Blair had saved him by loving him and if she wouldn't let him do the same, he'd be lost forever.

…

A/N: Hope that Chappie was satisfactory. Please review, I would to hear what you all think :) Thanks for reading!


	4. Blair Waldorf

Title: _**She is…**_

Chapter 4: Blair Waldorf

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Set in episode 2x25 of Gossip Girl following the Constance and St Jude's high school graduation when Chuck runs to Europe – the build up of his return to Blair.

"_What am I doing? I love her. I love her… I love her"_

A/N: This is the final chapter that I have re-done and made better hopefully. Enjoy and please review after reading :)

* * *

Blair woke up on Monday morning feeling less numb than she had previously. She had had time to think things through after Nate came to see her and after spending the evening with Dorota, she felt as if she had to try and get back to normal so today was going to be that day.

Blair had just spent the morning with Serena before she left for Europe. Serena could still tell Blair was miserable without Chuck but she resisted bringing up his name in case Blair felt uncomfortable, so she kept as far away from that subject as she could.

Blair had made her way to lunch where her minions were meeting to crown the new queen of Constance but Blair had other ideas. She was the reining Queen which meant she was to crown the new Queen and she had decided it was going to be Jenny the day of Graduation.

As Blair approached her minions, she saw Penelope about to hand the crown over. Blair immediately took control as usual and confronted them with Jenny close by.

"I'll take that thank you…" Blair stated as she snatched the head band from the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope questioned Blair with annoyance in her voice.

"What I should have done months ago. In about five seconds you phones are all going to go off with the latest gossip girl blast…" All the girls' phone's beeped with the blast.

"Oh, she is nothing if not punctual, allow me. Remember all those secrets Jenny unmasked when she was trying to project you, Nelly? Well now the world knows them too, so looks like we have a winner…now if you don't mind", Blair quickly passed Jenny the crown with a satisfied grin.

Penelope immediately cut in.

"How can you do this, letting some girl from Brooklyn carry on our legacy?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a foreign queen? Beside her dad is marrying Lilly Bass so I think that makes her richer than, all of you!" Blair then signalled with her hand for the minions to move over on the couch to make room for the new Queen.

The minions just do as they are told in defeat.

Blair just laughed and continued, "Not enough!"

With a sigh of relief Blair walked away, completely satisfied with her victory.

xoxo

Chuck had arrived from the airport not long before noon and he was on his way to intercept Blair after she had finished crowing the next queen. After landing Chuck went straight to the Palace to get changed. He had bumped into Serena who was extremely surprised yet relieved to see him. She had told him about Blair's plans for the day and how she was missing him. Part of him was relieved that she still missed him but others parts felt guilt for what he had done to her but it was too late to turn back the clock now, he had to do what was right to fix his mess.

He was now stood outside his limo leaning against it, waiting for the moment of truth. He felt like running away but his body wouldn't let him move. He was terrified that she would reject him like he had done to her, but he still had to try.

As he saw her coming towards him in the distance, his heart started to pound. She was dressed immaculate as usual, wearing a green coat that went to her mid-thigh over what looked to be a gold dress complemented nicely with white tights, yellow heels, a gold headband and a yellow purse. Her hair was in her natural loose curls which Chuck loved. Her hips were swaying as she moved along the side walk, she looked so beautiful and Chuck wondered right then why he ever left such an amazing person. She really was Blair Waldorf, she was perfect.

Blair had not noticed him until she came closer to the limo; she instantly slowed down and walked cautiously towards him. She knew it was him as soon as she glanced his way, her heart fluttered as he looked at her and she felt those butterflies. She wanted to walk straight past but every bone in her body pushed her towards him, it was like they were magnetic.

As she approached she looked him up and down to see if there were any changes, there wasn't, just the handsome man she had always loved. He was dresses smart as usual but this time he had no bow tie or tie. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with pale blue shirt and trousers, in his hands where a bouquet of Blair favourite flowers, Peonies and other wrapped gifts.

As she stepped closer to him, he thought his heart would burst out of his chest, it was now.

Blair finally stopped in front of Chuck; she couldn't wait any longer to hear his voice, so she spoke.

"Why aren't you in Europe?" Blair said bluntly and waited for a reply.

Chuck was now ready to make his move; he pushed himself off the limo and stood directly in front of Blair.

"I was, in Paris, but only to get your favourite macaroons from Pierre Hermé's", Chuck answered confidently, and after all, he was still Chuck Bass!

Blair looked at him and then the gift skeptically before taking the blue box out of his hands.

"And Germany?" She questioned again with slight confusion.

"To pick up your favourite falke stockings…you know how I adore them", Chuck said with the tiniest smile.

"What are you doing here then?" Blair persisted with yet another question she wanted answered.

Chuck didn't even have to think of a response, he knew the answer a long time ago.

"You were right; I was a coward running away again. Everywhere I went, you caught up with me. So I had to come back", He could do nothing else but be honest.

Blair wanted to jump of him right then and there and never let go but she couldn't, she needed to make her point and at the end of the day he still left and he had lost some of her trust. Part of her felt that was happening was too good to be true and she wanted to be careful and protect herself from the hurt in case it was all a dream and any minute she was going to wake up.

"I want to believe you, but I can't. You've hurt me too many times", as soon as she said it, she regretted it and looked down to the floor, she couldn't look him in the eye, not just yet.

Chuck expected no less, he had hurt her and she had every right to be mad, but now he could only respond with the truth, he had to fight for her.

"You can believe me this time", he said with assurance in his voice.

Blair was quite surprised by this but knew she had to take a risk if she wanted to be with him; she now only needed a few more words from Chuck, the only words.

"Oh? …That's it?" She asked nervously not knowing if he had a response she wanted to hear.

Blair looked into Chuck's eyes and she could see the man she loved staring right back at her, she needed to see him, because before he left, when she looked into his eyes, he wasn't there.

Chuck paused for a moment while a small smile graced his feature…

"I love you too", he announced.

He had finally done it, Blair looked at him for a few short seconds to make sure what was happening was real. That's when it sunk in and she attacked his lips with hers. Chuck lips parted to accept Blair tongue as they explored each others mouth, it had been too long since they had been together and it felt so perfect.

Chuck was so relieved, she hadn't rejected him and as they kissed the fluttering in his stomach began again. So far, this was the best day of Chuck's life. Someone loved him and that, he never thought possible.

Chuck didn't ever want to let go and as they continued in a passionate yet soft kiss, they moved so Chuck once again had his back in the direction of the limo.

When they finally broke apart for air, Blair looked deep into the eyes of the man she loved and dared to ask another question she definitely knew the answer to…

"But can you say it twice?" Blair and Chuck both giggled and continued kissing.

But it wasn't long before they were interrupted again by Blair.

"No, I'm serious, say it twice", she said quickly before kissing him again.

Blair felt like she would melt, Chuck was holding her so close by the waist and his kisses were sweet and genuine. She loved his lips, they fit perfectly into hers, just like their bodies, they where made for each other.

Chuck knew Blair's previous question was not rhetorical so he spoke between kisses.

"I love you" [kiss] "I love you" [kiss] "there's three" [kiss] "four" [kiss] "I love you".

After the pair finally broke the long reunited kiss, they just stared into each others eyes with huge grins on their faces. Chuck then placed his hands on each side of her face and pulled her in to kiss her on the forehead. Blair just closed her eyes and inhaled his scent as he let his lips linger. He continued to place small chaste kisses all over her. Her forehead, her temples, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, he lips and finally her neck. He was slow and worshiped every little piece of her.

"I love you so much, never let me go Chuck", Blair said quietly after he had finished kissing her.

Chuck replied softly, "Never".

They stood for a while, just being with each other. A week had been too long and Chuck and he couldn't wait any longer to be with her as he helped her into the limo, making their way to somewhere more private.

xoxo

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, they proceeded straight to the elevator, hand in hand. Blair couldn't believe Chuck Bass was a hand holder but it felt so natural when he reached for her hand as she got out of the limo and never let go.

Chuck hadn't even realized they were still holding hands until they were rushing along the lobby with Blair trying to keep up in her heels. The funny thing was, Chuck didn't mind, it felt safe and he rather enjoyed the look he got off people as they made their way to the elevator. He got a few winks and nods from random men and old ladies who were just passing.

Once in the elevator, they just stood in silence, still holding hands and every so often, they would catch each other staring at one another. They just grinned and held onto each other more tightly.

When the elevator finally arrived at the suite Chuck had arrange, he could no longer wait and the silence was killing him. So he took action, before Blair knew what was going on, Chuck grabbed her and carried her bridal-style into the suite.

"Chuck! What are you-", Blair shrieked but was cut off by Chuck lips crashing into hers, she didn't protest, instead accepting his tongue as it slipped between her lips. Before she knew it, Chuck had made his way to the bedroom and placed her carefully on the huge bed placing himself above her, absorbing her beauty that laid before him.

Chuck looked into Blair's deep brown doe eyes and saw the woman he loved. Not her bitchiness, not her false pretence of kindness, he saw the happy Blair. _His _Blair.

It had been too long and he had missed their contact, the fireworks, the passion.

"Blair…I-", Chuck was cut off by Blair's finger to his lips.

"It's ok, you're here now and I need you", Blair reassured the man she loved as he looked deep into her eyes.

They then resumed the previous activities and before they knew it, they were laid naked on the bed, Chuck hovering over her waiting at her entrance.

Blair had her arms laced around Chuck's neck, caressing it and stroking his hair gently. Only Blair was allowed to touch Chuck's hair as only Chuck was allowed to touch Blair's neck, her soft spot.

Chuck interrupted the silence.

"Are you sure?" He asked Blair who grinned back at him with the memory of the night at Victrola indented into her memory.

Blair then pushed Chuck off her small frame and switched positions so she was now on top of Chuck. Her bare breasts pressed against Chuck muscular hairy chest. She put her hand on both side of his face while stroking her thumps along his soft lips.

Chuck had his arms wrapped protectively around her petit waist and every so often his fingers would trail along her small perfect bottom and along the bottom of her back. Her skin was flawless, yet another reason he loved her.

"Love makes everything simple…we love each other and that's all we need…" She trailed off quietly before Chuck responded.

"I am sorry…I'm not going anywhere. I love you…" Chuck admitted calmly.

"I forgave you the minute I saw you waiting for me…you're not a coward, you're the bravest man I know…thank you", Blair spoke without breaking eye contact, she meant every word.

Chuck smiled softly as her words sunk in.

"Thank you for what?"

"For being you…for loving me…and for coming back", she said honestly.

"Thank you for saving me…" Chuck blushed slightly at his confession.

Blair just giggled a little and kissed his noise. She then looked deep into his dark brown eyes.

"Yes…" Blair answered.

Chuck frowned at her word, not understanding what she meant,

"Wha-", Chuck was about to say before he was cut off by Blair's soft lips against his.

Straight away Chuck understood, smirking the infamous Chuck Bass smirk against her mouth; Blair picked up on it and giggled into his kisses. Chuck then rolled them over so he was once again on top and without warning, his hard member slipped into her hot, wet centre.

"I love you", they both said in unison.

It was slow and passionate, it was perfect… it was Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

That afternoon, Blair and Chuck stayed in bed all day, they had lost count the amount of times they had made love but that didn't matter, they were together.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much is you read this story; I really wanted to re-write it to make it flow better and just be better! Drop a review and thank you so much! :D


End file.
